


Jumping to Conclusions

by MSpataro210



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe being Chloe, Emotionally Suffocated Adrien, Emotionally Suffocated Marinette, F/M, Keep It Positive, Overprotective Alya, Planning for the worse, Sabrina has a thought, The Class Bands together, Watch Out for Akumas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSpataro210/pseuds/MSpataro210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya is very observant, and she was bound to notice at some point.  She knows that Marinette... hasn't been akumatized yet.  Her and Adrien are the only ones from their class that remain pure. So it is up to her to protect them before Ladybug and Chat Noir need to.  And to do that, she needs to involve the class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping to Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> I hope you enjoy this little fic.  
> I got the idea for it last night after noticing how many of the akumas had come from their class (and how many of them were Chloe's fault). So, I thought this would be a funny idea to write.  
> Enjoy!

            “Unfortunately, class, the principal has chosen today for an impromptu meeting regarding recent… _safety concerns_. Please, until I return, stay seated, stay quiet, and please, read Chapter 9 in your textbooks. Au revoir!”

            The door clicks behind the teacher.

            Books slam shut, quickly being replaced inside their designated backpacks. Seats turn and heads swivel. A loud conversation begins to pick up.

            “What do you think she meant by ‘safety concerns’?” Kim asks, leg twitching underneath.

            “Maybe,” Rose chirps, “the school’s gonna replace all the walls with cushions! Nice, sweet, scented, pink cusions! Our school could become one _giant_ cotton candy!”

            “Maybe…” Alix places a hand on Rose’s shoulder, pushing her back into her seat, “If the school decided to become an insane asylum.”

            “Or at least admit that it is,” Juleka mumbles.

            Nino sighs, “Come on guys, it’s _so_ obvious.”

            All heads turn to him. Even Chloe’s, whose eyes had stayed focused on her phone, glances irritatingly at him.

            “And please, Nino,” Chloe asks voice drizzled in a fake sweetness, “pray tell _what_ do you mean?”

            Nino clears his throat and stands: “The school is going over plans, right now, with Paris’s own Chat Noir and Ladybug! They’re gonna turn the school into a foretress! And we’ll all train to be their sidekicks! Their army!”

            A cricket sings somewhere far off.

            All eyes turn to Alya, who managed to keep her eyes off Nino during his ‘explanation’.

            “Alya,” Alix starts, “you always seem to know what’s going on, especially with Ladybug, so what do you think?”

            Alya looks up from her phone and sighs. She clicks the phone off and turns towards her classmates.

            “Nino might not be far off,” she starts. “He’s not anywhere close to the truth,” she adds, seeing his face light up, “but there is one thing that rings true.”

            “What then?” Nino huffs.

            Alya smirks, “The faculty _are_ most likely discussing what’s been happening in Paris-but not with Ladybug and Chat Noir. If that were the case, do you think I’d still be here?”

            Nino drops his head onto his desk: “You got me there, Alya.”

            “But what do you mean?” Mylene asks, “Why would they need to discuss that at all?”

            “Really?” Alya deadpans, but seeing as Mylene was apparently the voice of the majority, she needed to explain the story scoop by scoop.

            “Alright,” Alya stands, marching towards the front of the class, “Seeing as I have all this documented, I might as well be the one to explain everything.” She pulls down the projector screen and hooks her phone up to the projector, pulling up her Ladyblog. She scrolls until she finds what she was looking for, and enlarges the picture.

            “Can anyone tell me what this is?”

            The class stares at the figure on the screen. He’s tall, wearing red and black spandex, and he’s twice as wide with the wings.

            “That’s, uh… that’s me,” Kim speaks up, “Back when I was, uh, Dark Cupid.”

            “Correct,” Alya moves on, “And this one?”

            “Me!” Rose pipes up, “When I had that weird perfume bottle on my head!”

            “And I’m sure we can recognize this one.”

            “How did you get that picture?!?” Chloe leaps up, hands slamming into her desk. On the screen, Chloe in her ‘Anti-Bug’ costume appear in all its glory.

            “Doesn’t matter,” Alya says, “what does matter is that out of all the… _akumas_ , or whatever they are, most of them have come from this class.”

            “She’s right,” Nino adds in, “I think everyone here, at some point, has been under that freaky butterfly-induced nightmare.”

            “Well,” Alya starts, “everyone except-“

            “I’m sorry I’m late!”

            Marinette rushes into the classroom, throwing open the door. She stops short, falling flat on her face. In her hurry, she keeps her head down and bows towards Alya.

            “I promise I have a good excuse this time,” she rushes, “I was on my way in, when I noticed this… this cat! She had these Band-Aids stuck to her head and I just had to help peel them off.” She looks up, “So that’s why I was-Alya!”

            “Keep going,” Alya says from behind her phone, “I want to catch the end of that story.”

            “But where’s-?”

            “Out of the classroom for now, Marinette,” Nino laughs, “boy are you lucky. Can’t say the same for Adrien.” He jerks his thumb to point at the empty seat to his right.

            “Adrien’s not here!?!” Marinette cries.

            Alya can’t help but roll her eyes.

            “But I am.”

            The class turns to see Miss Bustier inside the open door frame. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and she taps her foot impatiently.

            “Marinette, should I even ask what the excuse was this time?” she says, “Or should I send you straight to the principal’s office?”

            Marinette hangs her head. “I’ll go to the principal’s office.”

            She shuffles over to the door, as Miss Bustier moves out of the way for her. Just in time, as a running blonde boy was just about to crash into her.

            He crashes into Marinette instead.

            They fall over. Their heads dangerously close.

            “Adrien!” Marinette blushes.

            Adrien opens his eyes, blue staring into green for a long second, before he starts to pull himself off his friend.

            “Marinette!” he gasps, “I am so sorry! I must not have been looking where I was going!”

            “No, no, please, you’re fine-it’s! It’s… it’s fine,” Marinette babbles, “I _totally_ should have seen you coming, I mean, who _doesn’t_ notice you! Because, I mean, because you’re totally good looking-I mean, good looking out for!”

            “Ahem.”

            The pair turns to see their teacher, her frown even harsher than before.

            “Mr. Agreste,” she says, “please take Ms. Dupain-Cheng to the principal’s office. And while you’re there, stay for a little visit yourself, if you so please.”

            Adrien hangs his head to look away, “Yes ma’am.” He picks up his bag and starts to walk away. Marinette watches him go before hurrying up to catch him. They turn the corner and disappear from sight.

            Miss Bustier walks into the room now, eyes locked on Alya.

            “Miss Césaire?” she asks, “Do I need to send you to the principal’s as well? I don’t know if he’ll appreciate all this company.”

            “No, mademoiselle,” Alya unplugs her phone, “you don’t need to do that. I’ll be back in my seat in an instant!”

            She rushes back to her seat, taking a calming breath before re-opening her eyes. Miss Bustier begins to teach once again.

Halfway through an interpretation of A Farewell to Arms, Alya can feel a slight tapping on her hand. She looks up to see Nino leaning back on his chair.

            He whispers: “What’s taking them so long?”

            She looks to her right and notices Marinette’s empty desk. Her mouth twists in worry. There’s a pit in her stomach she doesn’t even want to confront. Both Adrien and Marinette had been gone for a long time, and with what’s going on…

            An explosion cuts off her train of thoughts.

            “Kids, settle down,” Miss Bustier commands, “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to see what’s going on. Do _not_ move.”

            They don’t listen.

* * *

             “Alya, I’m telling you, I’m fine!”

            It’s the last few minutes of class and Miss Bustier is letting them relax before heading home. She sits, with her head on her desk, nursing a headache from earlier.

            She was one of the unlucky few who happened to be in the way of Paris’s latest akuma. She called herself Knock Knock, and her punch lines _weren’t_ kidding around.

            Alya remembers seeing the girl. She noticed her red hair and her brown eyes. It was the first time she felt relief in seeing one of those people.

            “It’s just-“ Alya starts, “where were you! You went to the principal’s office and then I don’t see you until lunch time! What happened?”

            Marinette chuckles, scratching at the back of her head, “Y’see, Alya, I was… _trapped!_ Adrien and I ran into Knock Knock while leaving the principal’s office and got caught off guard. We tried to escape, I don’t know what happened to him, but I, uh, locked myself in the janitor’s closet. Only problem is I left the key in the door… on the outside! Clumsy Marinette, as always!”

            “I’ll say!” Chloe laughs from her seat, eyes still glued to her phone. Sabrina, to her right, laughs as well.

            The bell rings, and Marinette jumps up.

            “I’d love to stay and chat, Alya,” she back peddles, “but I really should be going. Later!”

            She’s out of the door. Miss Bustier follows not soon after. The teacher has her head in her hands, where a car key dangles from between her palm and her eye. Adrien walks out a few seconds later as well, a piece of Camembert in his hands. Alya’s eyes narrow.

            The rest of the class takes their time in packing up. En masse, they start to leave the room. Chloe leads the pack, about to step out the door…

            Only for it to slam shut in her face.

            “What the-?” she shouts, turning to find a stern faced Alya to be the culprit.

            “Alya!” she gasps, “do you know how close you were to closing that door on my precious _nose!_ The nose that ties my whole face together with its perfect petite-ness! If your plan had worked, it would have swollen to be the size of… of… of Nino’s!”

            “Hey!”

            “I didn’t _intend_ to slam your nose, Chloe,” Alya huffs, “although the thought gets more pleasant with each passing second.”

            “They why did you close the door?” Alix asks, arms crossed.

            “Sorry,” Alya continues, “I don’t mean to hold you all back but-but I’ve been thinking-”

            “Wow, congratulations,” Chloe rolls her eyes, “if that’s all-“

            “I’ve been _thinking_ ,” Alya continues more forcefully, “that we as a class have to step up and _do something_.”

            “Aww yes!” Nino fist pumps, “We _are_ going to be an army!”

            “No we’re not Nino,” Alya sighs.

            Nino hangs his head.

            “Then what are you planning we do?” Nathanael asks, fists squeezing his pencil periodically.

            “We need to prevent akumas from happening!”

            The response she received, was not what she was expecting.

            “What are you talking about?” Chloe speaks up first, hands balled and glued to her hips.

            “I’m saying that out of everyone in Paris, _we_ have the most experience of what it feels like with being under The Papillion’s influence,” Alya says, “I’m sure together we can do something that can aid Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

            “But we’re just in secondary school!” Max grumbles, “What can we do!”

            “Well,” Alya crossers her arms and juts out a hip, “I have a great plan that would be a perfect jumping off point.”

            The class is interested now, even Chloe. Her head may be turned away, but she still has one eye trained on Alya.

            “Every single one of us has been infected,” Alya says, “everyone, but two.”

            “Two?” Rose asks, “Who could it be?”

            Nino answers: “She’s talking about Adrien and-“

            “I knew it!”

            Chloe pokes her manicured finger in Alya’s face, forcing the bespectacled girl back.

            “I knew you were up to something more!” she continues, “This isn’t about doing the right thing! You just want to protect Marinette!”

            “So what,” Alya pushes the finger away, “so Marinette happens to have stayed clear of that weird purple butterfly-doesn’t mean she, or Adrien will forever. And they are our _friends_. Shouldn’t we do something to make sure the Papillion doesn’t get his… whatever, on them?”

            The crowd is quiet for a beat, before a loud response of agreement rushes over them. Alya smiles. That smile widens when she hears the defeated approval of Chloe.

            “Wait,” Juleka interrupts, “how do we even go about this?”

            It’s silent yet again.

            “Well,” Max starts, “if this was science, we’d have to start with a hypothesis. Our guess as to what the causal relationship between us and those butterflies is.”

            “Good thinking,” Alya nods, “think everyone, when you first felt the Papillion in your mind… what were you doing? What were you thinking? What were you _feeling_?”

            “When I first got turned,” Ivan begins, “I was feeling… angry? Yeah, angry… and hurt.”

            “So was I,” Alix nods, “I was mad at everyone and all I wanted to do was stay mad.”

            “I felt very sad,” Juleka adds in, “sure there was some anger, but mostly I was just very, _very_ sad.”

            “Same,” Alya agrees, “I was feeling a mix of sadness and anger.”

            “Anger, hurt, sadness…” Nino lists, “So basically don’t feel anything negative otherwise the pretty papillion of doom finds you.”

            “Is that all?” Max asks. Everyone around him nods.

            “So it’s settled,” Alya nods, “we keep Marinette and Adrien happy at all costs!” She puts her hand forward, “We in?”

            One after one, each student adds his or her hand to the growing pile, even Sabrina. The only one who didn’t was Sabrina. Everyone looks at her.

            “What?” she scoffs, “Why should _I_ have to look after Marinette? I mean, _Adrien_ I understand… but her!”

            “You out of everyone should know why!” Nino grumbles, “I mean, you’ve been the cause for almost all the transformations here!”

            A chorus of accusation rings up, so loud that Chloe has no choice but to toss her hand on top of Sabrina’s.

            “Fine,” she acquiesces, nose upturned, “I’ll just… stay out of Marinette’s way.”

            Alya rolls her eyes, “The least you can do.”

            The group breaks, determination flashing bright in their young eyes.

* * *

            Marinette hustles down the hallway, the seconds slowly ticking by. She slides around the corner, slipping outside the door to her class.

            “I cannot believe you are late again, Marinette!” Tikki berates from inside her bag.

            “I’m not late!” Marinette defends herself, grabbing the door knob to pull herself up, “I’ve still got a minute! Leaving me with just enough time to sneak in, unnoticed-“

            “Good morning Marinette!”

            She stands, still, in the open doorway as all her friends (and Chloe) fix her with a bright smile and a weird stare.

            “Uhh…” she starts, “…hi?”

            “Would you care to take a seat, Marinette?” Miss Bustier asks, as weirded out by her students as the girl in question is.

            “Yeah,” Marinette breaks out of her shock. She slowly walks towards her seat, the eyes of the class still following her. They only stop when she sits.

            Alya slides a muffin towards her. Marinette blinks.

            “Thought you might be hungry,” she winks, before turning back towards the front of the class.

            Marinette picks up the muffin, ripping a piece off to stick in her mouth. She brightens up as the treat explodes with flavor in her mouth. Alya picked up her favorite flavor!

            But then she stops, eyeing her best friend.

            ‘ _This must have been expensive_ ,’ she thinks, ‘ _my tastes aren’t cheap._ ’

            “You, too, huh?”

            Marinette turns, addressing Adrien who has leaned back in his seat to whisper. She blushes.

            “Me what?”

            “I got the same kind of greeting,” Adrien informs her, “and Rose threw this cologne at me.”

            Marinette’s nose scrunches, sniffing the air around him. She detects the new smell around him, a welcome change from the old cheese she used to pick up. Marinette was getting use to it, but a breath of fresh air is always appreciated.

            “Strange…” Marinette leans back.

            Something tells Marinette that the day is only going to get weirder.

* * *

 

            Coach D’argencourt blows his whistle loud, causing everyone to sprint into a single line.

            “Today we will be playing dodgeball!” he unloads the sack of balls to his right on the ground, “barbaric, I know, but seeing as how recent events have made other lessons unavailable… we will have to buy our time with other things. Now who will be our two team captains?”

            “I nominate Adrien!” Chloe raises her hand, shocking the blonde to her left. His eyes widen, but he doesn’t shake off that easy grin.

            “Are you sure?” Adrien asks, scratching at the back of his head.

            “You’d be the perfect captain!” Nino claps a hand to his back, “You should take it!”

            “Yeah!” Chloe agrees, “you’d definitely do your best!”

            “Mr. Agreste?” Coach asks, brow raised, “do you accept?”

            “I-I mean,” he chuckles, “I kind of have to at this point!” He makes his way to his teacher’s right.

            “Now who shall be the other captain-“

            “Let’s make it Marinette!”

            Marinette whips her head to stare at Kim. Kim, a boy who loves competition and sports… had _willingly_ given her the captain position.

            “What?!?” she squeaks.

            “Ms. Dupain-Cheng?” D’argencourt says, “Do you accept the nomination?”

            “I-“

            “Of course she does!” Alya answers in her stead, pushing her forward.

            Marinette shoots her a weird look, but takes her place next to the Coach on his left without a fight.

            “Now, divide up the teams while I line the balls up.”

            It doesn’t take very long for the class to split itself into teams, and soon enough the Coach is blowing his whistle to begin the game.

            It’s wild.

            Balls are flying everywhere, and within the first ten seconds at least two kids on each side of the court are on the sidelines. Sabrina does her best to throw for Marinette’s team, but without Chloe by her side, she lacks direction.

            Marinette herself is doing a great job. Even if she avoids hitting Adrien, she still manages to get a few good shots in. She manages to get Alya too, who had the misfortune of being the first one picked on Adrien’s team. Marinette got back at him for that by stealing Nino from him.

            However, her streak might be coming to an end. She trips, and the ball goes flying out of her hands. She picks herself up slightly, and eyes a familiar pair of pink, designer sneakers.

            Marinette looks up, just in time to see pale blue eyes pulled up in a sneer as tight as her ponytail. In her hands is the red ball that Marinett dropped.

            Marinette braces for the impact… but it never comes. She opens one eye to see Chloe looking at something to her right.

            She rolls her eyes, but drops the ball. It bounces low to the ground until it stops near Marinette.

            “Oh no!” Chloe gasps, “How clumsy of me! I cannot _believe_ I dropped it next to _Marinette!_ What ever shall I do?”

            Marinette scrunches her face at Chloe. She saw what Chloe did, and it was not clumsy. She would know.

            “I got it Marinette!”

            Sabrina rushes to her fallen captain’s side. She picks up the ball and lobs it up. It hits Chloe underneath her chin, causing the Mayor’s daughter to fly backwards and hit the ground with her back, hard.

            “Sabrina!”

            The girl in question stands, index fingers poking each other, and her face grinning in embarrassment.

            “Too rough?”

            Her question remains unanswered as she, herself, is hit by Adrien’s ball.

            “Out! The both of you!”

            The two friends slowly make their way to the side, where the rest of the students have gathered. All who remain on the field now are the two captains.

            A low murmur begins from the crowd.

            ‘ _Come on, Marinette, you can do this,_ ’ she blushes, ‘ _Just… don’t damage anything._ ’

            A ball whizzes by her head.

            “Gah!”

            “Come on, Marinette!” Adrien calls out, cheekily, “you’ll need to pay attention!”

            “Grr,” Marinette grumbles, and picks up the ball. She could do this. In her mind, she tries to think of anything else that would distract from the fact she was going to be hitting Adrien. She thinks of Chloe… of Papillion… but, oddly, what works is when she thinks of Chat Noir. Picturing him instead of Adrien is surprisingly easy.

            She tosses her own ball, and Adrien jumps to avoid it.

            “There she is!” he calls out, “I knew a fierce competitor was locked within!”

            The game continues for five minutes like this, each one always so close to hitting the other but still remaining out of each other’s reach.   The crowd is silent, panicked eyes following the balls each time they fly.

            Marinette has two balls in her hands. She lobs one to the side, then tosses the other one at Adrien’s feet.

            He jumps. “You’ll have to try better than that!”

            “I have.”

            He stops, then turns to see the first ball flying right at him. It had bounced around before finally hitting its target. Adrien goes skidding across the gym floor.

            “Yes!” Marinette cheers, “Victory for Marinette! And the crowd goes wild! The crowd-the crowd? Hey!”

            Instead of forming a tight circle around her, they have moved over towards Adrien-even her own team members. She frowns.

            “Hey, it’s okay,” Kim rubs his shoulder, “it’s just a game you know.”

            “Yeah, I mean, you did a great job!” Alix punches his arm, “that’s all that matters!”

            “Uh, okay?” Adrien stands up, helped by Nino, “Thanks… I think? I’m just gonna go… hit the showers.” He walks away, Nino and Nathanael following.

            Marinette grabs Alya away from the group.

            “What was that all about?” she demands.

            “We were just making sure he was alright, Marinette,” Alya explains calmly.

            “Yeah, but I won!”

            “You’re not mad, are you?” Alya asks, leaning up close, “I mean, you won! Yay! You won! Hooray for Marinette!” She starts getting louder, and Marinette can see her shake her head at something to her right.

            “Marinette! Marinette!”

            Mylene and Rose come over and start to cheer for her. They try their best to lift her up, but Marinette nips it in the bud before they end up sprawled out together on the gym floor.

            “Thanks guys, really,” Marinette smiles, “I’m gonna go change now too.”

            She leaves the group, heading towards the lockers.

            Behind her, Alya breathes. 

* * *

 

            Back in the classroom, Marinette slowly chews her food. She’s silent, mind replaying the dodge ball game.

            ‘ _Why did Chloe just… drop the ball?_ ’ she thinks, ‘ _Now that I think about it… why didn’t anyone try to hit me?’_

            As she puts more thought into it, she starts to remember more troubling things about the day’s match. How faster she was than everybody else. How no one seemed to be able to catch. She even think she remembers Kim diving in front of her to protect her from a stray ball.

            She would love to put more thought into it… but loses track when she feels eyes on the back of her neck.

            Behind her, the girls smile brightly. She almost chokes in shock.

            “Marinette!” Rose starts, “You look so good today!”

            “Thanks?” Marinette smiles, “I mean, it’s not different from what I wear _every_ day but-“

            “What she means is,” Alix interrupts, “you look great every day!”

            “I do?”

            “Yes!” Juleka adds in, “I mean, I love your earrings!” She pulls back Marinette’s hair to look at the silver studs, “I think they’re so… awesome!”

            “Yeah!” Sabrina says, “I would love to own a pair like them!”

            “Sorry,” Marinette chuckles nervously, “they’re a one-of-a-kind antique!”

            “Then maybe can I get a good look at them?” Sabrina reaches forward, “I mean, before they start popping up on runways I want to get ahead of the trend!”

            She gets close, but Marinette pulls away, covering her ears.

            “I’d rather not!” she squeaks, face redder than a ladybug’s.

            “What about your purse?” Rose picks it up from where it dangles off Marinette’s seat, “it’s soooo super cute! I would love to have one just like it!”

            Alya jabs at Chloe’s arm.

            “She’s right,” Chloe grumbles, rubbing the spot, “I mean, it looks high-end. It might be the fanciest piece of clothing you own!”

            “Thanks,” Marinette rolls her eyes.

            “I wonder what the lining is like?” Rose has her hands on the clasp.

            Marinette’s eyes bug out, and she snatches the purse away from her friend’s hands.

            “I can tell you, it’s luxurious!” Marinette tightens the strap in her grip, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to-to go to the bathroom!”

            “With your purse?”

            Marinette shoots Alya a glower, and she, as well as the rest of the group back off.

            She’s making her way out of the classroom when a similar conversation catches her ears.

            “…I don’t care if it doesn’t look manly, I’m keeping the ring on!”

            Adrien is surrounded by the male classmates in the room, in a seemingly similar conversation she, herself, had just escaped from. She would love to save him, but without even looking behind her Marinette can tell the vultures are just waiting to descend again. She makes her way towards the closest bathroom.

            Locking the door behind her, she checks all the stalls before releasing Tikki.

            “That was a close one!” Marinette breathes, leaning back on the sink.

            “I know!” Tikki flies close, “Your friends seem to be acting stranger than usual.”  

            “It does seem that way, right?” she thinks, “you don’t think it has to do with an akuma, right? I mean, they _did_ seem overly interested in my earrings but-Papillion shouldn’t know my identity! …Right?”

            “I’m sure there’s an explanation, Marinette,” Tikki assures her friend, “you just have to ask them.”

            Marinette sighs. “You’re right, Tikki. I guess I’ll go back and-“

            “Marinette! Marinette are you in there!”

            The door handle jiggles as Alya knocks loudly from the other side. Marinette motions for Tikki to hide, and Marinette goes to unlock the door.

            Outside the entire class has gathered around the girl’s bathroom, and Marinette has to contain her shock.

            “Oh, thank all that is digital!” Alya throws her arms around her.

            “What’s the matter?” Marinette asks, uncomfortably the center of attention.

            “There’s been another akuma-tized citizen,” Nino tells her, “and we didn’t know where you were.”

            “Wait, what do you mean?” Marinette asks, “As if I would _willingly_ get close to one of those things. I mean, where is it? Y’know, so I know where _not_ to go.”

            “Don’t worry!” Alya grips her wrist, “We’re gonna make sure you stay safe and sound. We’re gonna head back to the classroom and barricade it so nothing evil can get in!”

            “WHAT!?!”

            The class moves forward as one, dragging an unwilling Marinette behind them. She tries to dig in her heels, but she knows that once Alya is determined there is nothing that will stop her.

            ‘ _I need to get, fast,’_ Marinette thinks, _‘otherwise I’ll never stop Papillion’s latest scheme._ ’

            She looks around, trying to find something, when her eyes spot a small thing fluttering in the breeze.

            “Oh no!” Marinette dramatizes, “Is that a butterfly?”

            The class springs into action.

            Everyone scatters, eyes in the air. Even Alya releases her hold on Marinette to stand directly in front of her. Marinette feels bad for a second, but then squashes it in order to escape.

            “False alarm,” Max yells, “it’s harmless.”

            Alya slumps forward. “Phew,” she breathes, “good thing Marinette… Marinette? Marinette!”

            Behind her, her best friend is nowhere to be seen.

            “Ugh, I hate lying to Alya,” Marinette mutters as she races out of the school. Tikki flies next to her.

            “I know,” she comforts, “but you can always make it up to her later. You need to save the city!”

            “You’re right, Tikki,” Marinette smiles from behind a wall, “now, transform me, please!”

* * *

             The school day is almost over, and not only has Marinette been absent since lunch ended, but Adrien has disappeared as well. Alya chews anxiously on her bottom lip as Miss Bustier finishes up the last few minutes of her lecture.

            “Now I would hand out your quizzes from last week,” she starts, “but once again both Marinette and Adrien have failed to finish out the school day. You’ll have to wait first thing tomorrow to get them back.”

            The bell rings, and she picks up her bag and walks out of the class.

            The rest of the class stays seated. Alya drops her head on the table.

            “Today could have gone better…” Nino starts.

            “Today was a disaster!” Alya moans.

            “I agree,” Alix mumbles, tossing a glance at Kim.

            “Why are you looking at me?” he yells.

            Alix rolls her eyes, “Gee, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you nominated Marinette?”  
            “I thought she’d appreciate being a captain for once!” Kim defends, “And she did! She won!”

            “Yeah, but if our plan is to make sure neither of them felt sad,” Nathanael begins, “how is putting them on opposing sides, where one of them will have to _lose_ does that?”

            Kim thinks for a bit, before mumbling out a sorry.

            “Don’t worry Kim, you weren’t the only one who didn’t think ahead,” Alya comforts him. She then looks at Chloe.

            “ _Moi_?” she asks, “But I nominated Adrien first!”

            “Yeah but you almost knocked out Marinette!” Nino informs her.

            “I didn’t,” she leans back, “and I suffered because of it!” She holds up her hand, “I almost broke a nail…”

            “Besides, it’s their fault if you think about it,” Ivan mumbles.

            “How dare you!” Alya and Nino fly from their seats.

            “Back off!” Mylene defends her boyfriend, “Besides, Ivan has a point. Marinette and Adrien disappear so much it makes it hard to help them out.”

            “Yeah, tomorrow they’re going to get chewed out by Miss Bustier again,” Juleka adds, “all because they disappear from time to time.”

            “It’s like they have a secret life!” Rose chirps up.

            “Maybe,” Sabrina starts, “they’re actually Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

            A beat passes before the room erupts in laughter. Each student, even Chloe, cannot control himself or herself at Sabrina’s suggestion.

            “Oh Sabrina,” Chloe pats her friend’s head, “Adrien must have hit you harder than he thought. As if Marinette could be the wonderful, heroic _Ladybug_? And beautiful Adrien could be that… Chat.”

            “She could be,” Alya defends her friend, “but I highly doubt it. If Marinette were Ladybug _I_ would know. I am the expert of all things ladybug, after all.” She shakes her phone as emphasis.

            “And Adrien could never be Chat Noir,” Nino says, “As if his father would allow _any_ activity that might _damage_ that pretty face of his!”

            “You’re right…” Sabrina blushes, “what a stupid thought.”

            “It’s okay, Sabrina,” Alya smiles, “let’s just all put our energies into thinking of something for tomorrow. Okay?”

            Sabrina nods.

            “ _Okay?_ ”

            Alya has moved on to Chloe now, who had returned to her phone.

            “What?”

            “Maybe do something without being prompted to, this time,” Alya gathers her things, “Show us you can care for someone besides yourself.” She leaves not soon after that, as does everyone else. The only ones who remain in the room are Chloe and Sabrina.

            “Grrr, who does she think she is! To tell me I don’t care!” Chloe yells, “I mean, she’s right, I don’t… not about Marinette, anyway. But who gives her the right to just _say that_ to _my face_!”

            “Well, maybe you could,” Sabrina starts.

            “I could what?”

            “Prove her wrong?”

            Chloe is about to say something, only to stop. Her mouth shuts, and soon enough her lips curl into a calculating smirk.

            “An excellent idea,” Chloe picks up her purse, “I think I know just the thing…”

            As she and Sabrina leave the room, she dials a number into her phone. She puts the device up to her ear and waits after two rings:

            “ _Daaaaaadddddddyyyyyyyy!!!!!_ ”

* * *

 

            The next morning, Marinette is already in her seat. She’s half-awake, fighting a losing battle with her eyelids. That is, until she receives unexpected back-up.

            “Marinette!” Alya startles her. The girl in question flails in her seat.

            “Alya,” Marinette whines, “what?”

            “I’m so happy to see you!” Alya hugs her, squeezing her within an inch of her life.

            “I’m… glad?”

            “Here!” she pulls out another muffin, “I got you your favorite again! I know how much you like them!”

            “Alya…” Marinette starts, “these are really expensive… are you sure you should be buying me them?”

            “But they make you happy, right?” Alya leans in, “Not sad, or mad or upset, right?”

            “Alya what has gotten into you?” Marinette pushes back, “You’ve been acting weird lately.”

            “I’m not weird,” Alya brushes off, “now, finish your muffin before Miss Bustier gets here.

            Chloe starts to laugh.

            “What is it?” she turns.

            “Oh, nothing,” Chloe sighs, “just the fact that Miss Bustier _won’t_ be joining us for class anymore.”

            Alya’s eyes narrow: “What did you do?”

            “What?” Chloe mimics her, “I was only trying to be a team player!”

            “Yes!” Alya yells, “But getting Miss Bustier fired won’t fix anything! It’ll just make everything worse!”

            Chloe stands, “And what do you mean by that?”

            _Boom!_

            The class rushes outside where they are joined with the rest of the school. In front of the school, a woman with black hair pulled tight into a bun hovers above them. Her face is a light shade of purple and her outfit is that of an old schoolmarm.

            “Troublemakers are no match for the long ruler of justice!” she shouts, her weapon gripped tightly in her hands, “All who break the rules _will_ be sent to the principal’s office by me, Miss Information! And you are _all_ breaking the rules!”

            Alya turns on Chloe, “Is this a game? Are you trying not to break your streak?”

            “Oh, what,” Chloe argues, “like I _intended_ to turn Miss Bustier into a villain? If I remember it was _you_ who told me I needed to get more involved in the plan!”

            “But not like this-“

            “Guys!” Marinette grabs the both of them, “Argue later, run now!”

            She drags the two into an open classroom and shuts the door behind her. Miss Information flies by, pausing in front of the door. But then, her eyes spy two or three students across the way.

            “No running in my halls!”

            She flies away, chasing them. The three girls inside the room breathe a sigh of relief.

            “Okay,” Marinette stands up, “you two stay here, and try to save as many people as you can.”

            “What about you?” Alya joins her.

            “Me?” Marinette asks, “I’ll, uh, I’ll try and find any stragglers and send them your way.”

            “Nuh-uh,” Alya shakes her head, “that ain’t happening.”

            “Come on, Alya,” Marinette begs, “you can be weird later. Now let me do what I need to do.”

            “Marinette-“

            “Speaking? In my classroom?”

            The windows shatter as Miss Information flies in. Her yellow ruler is stuck snug between her bony hands.

            “That’s sixty years detention!” she shouts. Her ruler charges up, ready to fire, until a silver escrima veers the path of her beam. It hits the chalk board instead.

            “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, teach,” Chat Noir says from the window, “pretty girls like them don’t deserve to sit and waste time away in detention.”

            With varying levels of excitement and admiration, all three girls gasp out “Chat Noir”.

            He jumps, flipping over the akuma and landing between her and the students. He turns, “Get to safety, I’ll hold her off!”

            They don’t wait around. Marinette throws open the door and ushers the two girls through.

            “I’m right behind you!”

            Alya and Chloe turn the corner and catch their breaths.

            “That was close, right Mari-“

            Alya’s eyes widen. Marinette was not where she said she would be.

            “No!”

            “What?” Chloe gasps, “Is she behind us?”

            “No!” Alya continues, “Marinette isn’t with us.”

            “Bustier must have gotten her,” Chloe tells her, “we don’t want that to happen to us. We need to get out of here!”

            “I can’t!” Alya shakes her head, “I need to make sure, I-I need to go back!”  
            “Are you crazy!” Chloe yells, “You’ll be sent there with her!”

            “She’s my _best friend_ ,” Alya says, “It’s my fault she raised her voice, and technically it’s my fault we’re even in this mess since it was my plan after all.”

            “Then it’s your funeral!” Chloe leaves her, hightailing it to the closest exit.

            Alya steels herself, then runs back in the direction she came in.

            “Marinette!” she shouts, “Marinette!”

            She turns the corner, only to bump into a face she does not want to see.

            “Assaulting a professor is one of the highest offenses young lady!” Miss Information shouts, ruler glowing, “For that, I will have to send you to detention for _eternity_!”

            Alya braces herself for the blast, but a tugging at her gut comes before that. She’s pulled from harm and lands in the arms of her favorite super heroine.

            “Ladybug!” Alya lights up.

            “Alya?” Ladybug tisks, “what are you doing here?”

            “I was looking for my friend, Marinette,” Alya explains, “Have you seen her?”

            “Marinette?” Ladybug’s eyes widen, “Why, yes I _did_ see her! I saved her just before she was blasted and dropped her off outside!”

            Alya breathes a sigh of relief, only to stop breathing when a blast nearly singes her hair.

            “Can you defeat her?” Alya asks.

            “Let’s see,” Ladybug throws her yo-yo up in the air, “Lucky Charm!”

            The yo-yo glows bright red before producing a red-and-black comb.

            “How is that going to help?” Alya exclaims.

            Ladybug darts her eyes around the room, until it lands on something inside. “I’ll show you,” she says, “distract her, then bring her near me when I give the signal.” She rushes off, leaving Alya alone with Miss Information. She chuckles nervously.

            “Uhh,” she mumbles, “I’m gonna go run in the halls?”

            Silence.

            “NO RUNNING IN MY HALLS!”

            Alya darts out of the way of the blast, and keeps dodging while she bides time for Ladybug. She jumps over discarded book bags, hides behind locker doors, and even squirts her with a stray water fountain spray.

            By the third time she passes the open door, she hears a whistle. She turns and springs into the classroom, Miss Information right behind her.

            “Hey, I hope this music isn’t too bad for teacher!”

            Ladybug forces the comb down the chalkboard, producing the worst noise known to man. Miss Information throws her hands to her ears, dropping the ruler.

            “Alya, grab it!”

            Alya nods, and jumps for the stick. Miss Information notices, and howls in disapproval. She rushes as well, only to miss it at the last second. Alya tumbles, the wood in her hands.           

            “School’s out, Miss Information!”

            Alya breaks the ruler over her knee and releases the purple butterfly from its prison.

            “Time to put an end to this,” Ladybug says, tossing her yo-yo forward. It catches the butterfly, only for it to be released seconds later. “Bye, bye, pretty Papillion!”

            Miss Information sinks to the ground, de-transforming back into Miss Bustier.

            Ladybug takes the comb in her hand and tosses it up: “Miraculous Ladybug!”

            The repairs are instantaneous. Ladybugs fly throughout the room, fixing windows, upending desks, and returning the student body back safe and sound. Even Chat Noir reappears, falling from mid-air between Alya and Ladybug. He jumps back on his feet.

            “Ah my savior Ladybug,” he praises, “I cannot thank you for saving me from that horrible fate! I don’t know how _long_ I could have lasted writing on the chalkboard for a century!”

            “You’re not cute,” she pulls her hand back.

            Alya laughs behind her hand.

            “And you,” Ladybug turns, “you need to stop running into danger!”

            “I’m sorry, it’s just,” Alya starts, “I’ve been worried about my friend. I don’t want her to end up like Miss Bustier or like… like me all those weeks ago.”

            “If you really are worried,” Ladybug smiles, “you should tell her. All your worry must be driving her crazy.”

            “…Now that you mention it,” Alya thinks, “she and our other friend Adrien have been looking a little haggard since we started looking out for them.”

            A beep cuts the conversation short.

            “I need to get going,” Ladybug shoots out her yo-yo, “Until next time!”

            “Hey, wait up!” Chat Noir follows.

            Alya smiles up at the open window where Ladybug left, only to be interrupted by a cough.

            She turns to see Marinette waiting by the doorway.

            “Marinette!” Alya hugs her, “you’re safe!”

            “Yeah…” Marinette hugs back, “I’m sorry I didn’t follow, Ladybug-“

            “Told me everything,” Alya interrupts, “so, now I think I should do the same.”

* * *

 

            “So, you see, that’s why we’ve been acting so strange the past couple of days and why Miss Bustier was fired…” Alya finishes, “You’re not mad, right?”

            Adrien and Marinette look at each other and break out into raucous laughter. Soon enough, the rest of the class was joining them.

            Alya had decided that they should do this in the park, since the school was closed until next Monday.

            “I can’t be mad,” Marinette places a hand on her shoulder, “you guys were just showing that you cared… well, almost all of you.”

            “Ditto,” Adrien agrees, “it was a very nice gesture overall, just needed to work on the execution.”

            “Well _that_ ’s a relief,” Nino leans back, “I felt that if we tried to keep it up we’d only just turn _more_ people!”

            “Especially with Chloe on our side,” Alix snickers.

            “Hey!” Chloe stomps her foot.

            “Anyway,” Marinette laughs, “let’s just all agree that you’ll stay your normal selves and treat Adrien and I like you always did. We’ll make sure to stay positive, just trust us.”

            They all nod, and Marinette breathes a sigh of relief.

            “Besides,” Adrien chuckles, “I’m sure Chat Noir would never let a thing like that happen to us!”

            “I don’t know,” Marinette side-eyes him, “Ladybug would do a much better job.”

            Sabrina starts to giggle.

            “What’s so funny, Sabrina?” Chloe asks.

            “I’m just remembering when I thought these two might be Ladybug and Chat Noir. What a silly thought…”

            “What?!?”

            The two turn and startle their friends.

            “Me? Ladybug?” Marinette blushes, starting to laugh nervously, “You guys are too much! I would never want to do what she does it looks tough! And it must be a killer on her free time!”

            “Same!” Adrien nods a bit too forcefully, “I already have so much on my plate between modeling and school… I don’t know how I’d fit being a superhero into my schedule!”

            “Alright…” Alya quirks a brow, “anyway, let’s go get something to eat. All this crazy business today makes a girl hungry.” She winks at Marinette: “You’re buying.”

            Stomachs and kids all announce their decision, and they start marching towards the nearest food source. Marinette and Alya are arm-in-arm, laughing like usual. Alya’s prattling on to Marinette about all the different plans she had to protect her, and she’s listening. But then she takes a look at Adrien. She gets distracted when he lifts his hand up in laughter and his ring catches the sun. She pictures stark onyx, a toothy grin, and unfunny puns.

            “Marinette? You listening?”

            She shakes her head, and returns to Alya with a smile. She puts that absurd thought to the back of her mind, and continues on with their conversation.

            Adrien, on the other hand, takes a look back at Marinette. She flips her hair in just the right way he finally notices her earrings. He pictures bright red, bluebell eyes, and a powerful spirit.

            “Earth to Adrien? Hello?”

            Adrien looks back at Nino and shakes his head. He tells him nothing, preferring to keep his thoughts secret. To be reflected upon another day.

            Above them all, a light pink butterfly soars high in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Leave kudos and/or comments to tell me how you feel!


End file.
